


Something not to regret

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kames - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: In January 2017 James was convinced by Cristiano to stay at Real Madrid, but what is the real backdrop? And if Karim is James’ boyfriend and is for this that Zizou doesn’t play him? How to overcome the obstacle?





	Something not to regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Qualcosa da non rimpiangere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351139) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> This is a translation of my fic in italian, which am I. My english is not perfect, but sometimes I try to translate my fics for improving my english. Hoping is understandable.  
> Is true that in January 2017 James wanted to leave Real and it seems that Cristiano helped him to stay other six months. But what is behind all this story?  
> In this fic Karim and James are a couple and Zizou is a very close person for Karim, but not his lover.  
> Is also true that Karim and Cristiano practice together before the regular sessions from some years.  
> This is my FB page: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SOMETHING NOT TO REGRET  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames/27.png%20)  
  
  


\- What did you tell him? -  
\- That if he loved you, he had to stay. - When he says it clear and round, one of those murderous instincts comes to my feet, which seldom attack me.  
I'm usually not violent, but now I want to hit Cristiano with a punch, though I know he did it to help us.  
I clutched my fists and shook my head, lifting my eyes to the sky.  
Cristiano, damn it!  
\- Should not I? - He asks to understand that it is not a positive reaction.  
I stuck him again, gloomy, wide open eyes, furious air.  
\- No fuck! -  
\- Why? Is not it true that you want he to remain? - Asks strongly convinced of his ideas, as always!  
\- Yes I want it, but nothing to do with this! -  
\- Yes, yes! Because you never told him, but he must know! - And so I lift up my eyes up and widen my arms trying to calm me as I angry ever more!  
\- But that's not it, don’t you understand? You didn’t tell him I would he stay, you told him if he loves me he must stay! You don’t do this, he doesn’t have to stay for that, doesn’t have to make his choices for me! They are important choices, it's his career, his life! I can’t be the reason for such an important choice! I'm holding out to make him choose the right thing, freely! And do you come and shoot him like that? Are you out? - So he sees me for the first time altered. Rather. Just angry.  
Cristiano stops and is silent, it seems he even thinks a little, then restart.  
\- You don’t know what the distance relationships are, Karim! I do! -  
\- You can’t choose your own life based on with who you are at that moment! - I answer harshly, very sure of what I say. He is too and puts down the weights as he comes to me and points with his finger.  
\- It's not a fuck, it's feelings, love! Riky and I make it work because we really love us, but it's very difficult, we leave lots of times and we're shit three quarters of the time! -  
\- But you do! - I emphasize widening my arms, forgetting the machinery I was doing, and facing hard, still convinced of what I say.  
\- Yes, but it's tough. Did you hear that part? - I don’t answer and shake my head back to exercise for my arms, he insists standing still near me, angry. - If there is a chance to stay in the same team you have to insist! Because when it is true love, the rest passes in the background! It is not easy to find this feeling and you have it. You can’t miss it for football! James has always dreamed of Real and now you two are in love! -  
\- But he doesn’t play! And I don’t know what to do with Zizou, I can’t tell him to put he otherwise send him to the tribune! - Cristiano rides and stays without understanding this point, so I sigh and calm me: - Zizou is possessive. James made me notice and I saw that he was right. We don’t have a story, but we have always had this very strong and symbiotic relationship and I think ... I don’t know, he has developed a kind of attachment to me. In general, it doesn’t hurt me, indeed. Everything he does is always to help me or make me feel good, but with James he getting angry, you'll notice it. - This has the power of a shot, we remain silent while he sits on a machine without practicing it, I keep going with mine without looking at him.  
\- So ... so the problems he has with him ... I mean he doesn’t play James for that? - It hurts me, it hurts me badly to think it and say it, but now no longer has any sense hiding my head.  
\- And I can’t do anything, because if I intrude, if I raise a finger in favor of James is worse. - Cristiano resumes and nods categorically.  
\- No, don’t take his defenses. Rather! - And with that I come back to look at him.  
\- What? -  
\- You pretend to be in trouble with him. You're able to pretend, you're good at hiding. James will learn. Live it hidden, more than you can. If it is as you say, this will convince Zidane to put him in the field more. -  
I don’t say anything, I look at him as I reconsider his idea and I must admit that he is not silly. Actually I was also thinking of not bending my relationship with him and keeping him more for me. James is very expansive and physical, it's not easy, but if I tell him it's for his own good maybe he can do it.  
\- I hope it works. - I murmur in a low voice disappointed for this shit situation.  
Cristiano knocks on my arm and rises back to his exercises.  
\- But you didn’t have to intrude! James has to make the choices he feels, he doesn’t have to think about me! - I'm still convinced of what I say.  
Cristiano sighs and nods patient.  
\- Yes, yes, of course ... and then they lived separated and unhappy, but at least playing football! - His acidity is legend, but I didn’t have much doubt about it!  
  
When I go to the locker room to give me a seat and dry to start the official session with others, James has just arrived, there are also some who I totally ignore. He notices me, makes a strange smile and goes back to diving into his bag to pull off the stuff.  
I sigh, I come near and come in from behind. He and I are sitting neighbors in the locker room for the shirt numbers, but in this case I stay behind him, straight, and I wait that he to gets up and sees me.  
He straightens up feeling me and turns, I don’t go back, I keep watching him and taking away the living space.  
We look serious, try to make another forced smile, he understands that I know. He knows that Cris and I train a little together before we start with the others.  
Our eyes hook up and we don’t separate, the rest of our teammate and the noise that slow magnifies, is a side note that we don’t notice. Let's talk in this strange way until I decide to say something before my mouth automatically ends up on his, where it usually has to stay.  
\- We have to talk, can you come for a moment? - I usually don’t ask, but now I have a different tone. I don’t know what I'll tell him.  
He bites his mouth, and with his big eyes as a fawn he nods, convinced he has done something.  
I started first, but in the corridor I hear Zizou's voice talking, so I stop and tell him to wait a few minutes and get in the pool.  
At this time it is usually free.  
He doesn’t understand but nods and waits.  
I first go out, meet Zizou and greet him with a smile, caress me without thinking, talking on the phone and going beyond.  
James reaches me in the pool, empty as I thought.  
I sits on one of the benches at the edges, I don’t take off my shoes and dive my feet, but James is clearly the first thing he does and I smile looking at him.  
\- You decided to hide at Zizou? - He would call him Mister or Zidane, but since I always call him Zizou, he does.  
I nod as if I was ashamed, he sits at the edge of the pool, just ahead of me, and immerses his feet in the smooth and clear water.  
The voices rumble a little, I look at his neck but shortly afterwards turn twisted in an almost infantile way, smiling gently and sighing by resigning to take off my shoes in turn. I sit behind him, one leg part and he in the middle, my feet in the water like his to intertwine together, I wrap him from behind with my arms, I tighten him strong, I close my eyes and abandon myself to this wonderful feeling. I support my lips on his cheek and kiss, I stay for a moment and he leans over me, relaxed.  
It's a beautiful moment and maybe I should not say anything, but I have to straighten Cris's shot.  
\- I would be very happy if you stay, but I want you to have no regrets and do whatever you want, always. - Silence, he turns his head better, he puts his neck on my shoulder and looks at me so close. I look at the water in front of us. - Don’t choose according to feelings and people, but only to your desires. It's a job choice, be pragmatic okay? Don’t use your heart, but your head. Not ... - My voice is pulling me. - don’t think about me, just to be happy to football. - Although I would like to beg him to stay. I feel a fist in my stomach and my eyes burn, but stoically resist. He looks at me taking my breath, in the end decides to talk.  
\- I'm happy if I'm with the person I love and love me. - He is not telling me and he is not asking me. But if I didn’t tell him, if I didn’t tell him now, I think I would die.  
So I turn around and finally in his eyes I tell him and it's the first time.  
\- I love you, James. - I never told to no one and I don’t know if I ever tell, but I think I would regret it one day if now I wouldn’t say nothing.  
I feel tremble in my arms and so me too, I feel strange to say, almost stupid, but then he cries and makes everything perfect. So he raises his feet from the water to turn, resting them over my leg as if I hold him like a princess, he wraps me with his arms and hides his face against my neck embracing me. I do it too and his response is beautiful, though it is even better when he raises his face, looks at me and weeps as he always does, he murmurs:  
\- I love you too. And if I was going to drop now, right now, that I would regret it! - With this enormous weight is taken away and I feel light and happy again, I put a hand on his cheek, I caress him and then I kiss him.  
The lips intertwine, open and welcome us with the tongues that melt and play together at once.  
It's one of those perfect moments, and even if I wanted to crunch Cris, I think I'll thank him.  
I think he just gave me six months of paradise.


End file.
